


maybe it's not so bad

by meetmeonthemoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow To Update, they made me, title will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeonthemoon/pseuds/meetmeonthemoon
Summary: Tyler is a villian who, in reality, doesn't want to be a villain. So he decides to turn himself in, but gets caught up in saving an apartment building.





	maybe it's not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> the title is temporary, it'll get changed soon...... hopefully.

    Tyler hadn’t thought that it would be so easy, he had finally given up. He didn’t want to be the bad guy. He was in all honesty a good villain, but the guilt of ruining peoples lives became stronger and stronger, he didn’t want to hurt people, that had been the last thing on his list, yes he kept people as hostages, but, he wouldn’t hurt them, he wasn’t that heartless.

    This morning he woke up and decided to check the news. He felt sick, out of 20 people in a building that was down town where he and the los santos super heroes where fighting, 10 were dead and 7 where left in the hospital, 2 of which may never be able to get around normally again. He put his head in his hands. Why did he even choose this life. His powers could have been for good but he just had to be a dick. He stood up and left to his room, and came out decked in white and black zebra striped pants, a pig mask, a white shirt with a pink cat, a helmet, and a black leather jacket.

   He walked out of the apartment and through the building, many people cowring, screaming, or running from him, he walked to the front desk. With a sigh he put his hands up.

   “Call the Los Santos heroes.” Was all he said as he knelt down, his hands still up. The lady behind the desk was shaking hard. She grabbed the phone from the desk and dialed a number. Tyler sat on the floor, he was ignoring everyone else, but something caught his attention. There was a small ticking from a bag across the room. He quickly jumped up.

   “There’s a bomb in the bag in the corner, get everyone out NOW.” Tyler shouted, the lady quickly nodded. Tyler sprinted across the room, under his mask his face was terrified, he knew he wouldn’t die if he jumped on the bomb, but it didn’t mean it would hurt like a bitch aftwards. Tyler grabbed the bag and opened it, it had four minutes until it exploded. He huffed and sprinted to the pool, all while yelling at people to get out of the building.

   Tyler was almost to the pool. He checked the bomb, thirty seconds left, with a shout, he threw the bomb with all his strength. It was right above the pool when it exploded. It hit a tree, and everything went to hell.

   The tree caught on fire and exploded. The fire spread to the second floor. A piece of the tree was stuck in tyler, and threw him to the ground. With a growl, Tyler pulled the piece out of his stomach, watching as the wound healed.

   “That hurt.” Tyler growled. A scream echoed through the air. Tyler jumped up. “SHIT!” Tyler ran into the flaming building. He ran up the stairs.

   “HELP!” Tyler ran towards the scream, the voice didn’t sound any older than five. Tyler growled and ramed a door.

   “Okay I need you to help me. Where are you.” Tyler tried to remain calm, he wasn’t one to normally help people.

    “I’M HERE!” The voice called from the bathroom. Tyler vaulted over flaming debris and furniture. Tyler could feel the fire burning his skin, but he pushed on. He barreled into the door and looked around, a little girl around five years old, sat in the bathtub, bawling. Tyler sighed, here was the part that he was going to have to wing.

     “Hey, just stay right there, I’m gonna help you.” Tyler slowly makes his way to the girl, the floor groaned under his feet. He finally makes it to the girl. “Okay, now, I want you to do something for me, okay?” the girl nodded.

   “Mmhm.” tyler reached for the girl and picked her up, setting her on his hip.

    “Okay, just focus on me, okay, don’t pay attention to anything but me.” Tyler mumbled as he ran out of the the room and into the hallway. He look around, flames were everywhere. He growled, the only way out was through the window.

   “What’s your name?” tyler mumbled, looking around to find another escape. The little girl buried her face in his shoulder.

   “‘M Jamie.” the girl said. Tyler nodded.

   “Okay Jaime, what do you like to do for fun.” tyler hadn’t found anything but the damn window.

   “My friends and I play heroes and villains, I like being the heroes, but, i like being wildcat.” Tyler’s heart fluttered, this little girl would play as him, but a good guy.

   “Well today’s your lucky day, huh, you got to meet the real wildcat.” tyler said, the little girl nodded. Tyler sighed. “Okay Jamie, hold on tightly, you’ve got to trust me okay.” Jamie nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around Tyler’s neck.

    Tyler charged at the window, turning his back to it last second, and fell out of the building. Screams filled the air, Tyler tuned them out and held the girl tighter.

   “Okay Jaime, I’ve got you, now move your arms and legs.” Tyler said, Jamie moved her arms and legs, just as Tyler hit the ground. Jamie screamed as she was pulled off of him, his arms now limp. He couldn’t breathe, his body hurt. His vision faded to black as he was grabbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they might not seem in character, I've never written real people.


End file.
